Elven Counselor CR7
Heleniin (level 9 elf bard, knowledge oriented) An old elven sage focused on knowing history, bardic knowledge, and the wisdom that comes with age. It uses two non-Core feats, of my own devising, detailed below. Statblock Medium Humanoid (elf) male Bard 9 (Old) Hit Dice: 9d6-18 (13 hp) Initiative: -2 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 8 (-2 dex) Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+4 Attack: +4 melee/ranged Full Attack: +4/-1 Space/Reach: 5 feet/5 feet Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: low light vision, weapon familiarity, bardic music, bardic knowledge (+15), countersong, fascinate, inspire courage +2, inspire competence, suggestion Saves: Fort 3, Ref 6, Will 6 (+2 racial vs. enchantment) Abilities: Str 7, Dex 7, Con 7, Int 18, Wis 15, Cha 15 Skills: Craft +16 12, Decipher Script +16 12, Diplomacy +8 6, Knowledge (arcana) +16 12, Knowledge (history) +21 ancient+3 sf, Knowledge (nature) +16 12, Knowledge (geography) +16 12, Perform (sing: ballad) +14 12, Perform (oratory: storytelling) +8 6, Spellcraft +16 12 :+2 racial to listen, search, and spot Feats: Elven Lore Sorcery, Skill Focus (knowledge history), Ancient Challenge Rating: 7 (barely) Languages: Remarian (Common), Aeylamnian (Elven), Launhymian (local), Galkarnan (Dwarven), Gadohig (Goblin) Elven Traits: immune to sleep, search door within 5’. Bardic Spells Known: level 0 (3/day) - detect magic, light, mage hand, message, prestidigitation, read magic, level 1 (4/day) - comprehend languages, identify, silent image, unseen servant, level 3 (4/day) - detect thoughts, locate object, minor image, tongues, level 3 (3/day) - clairaudience/clairvoyance, major image, scrying (DC 17) New Feats Ancient General Prerequisite: age 200+ Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus to bardic knowledge and knowledge (history) checks. The GM is encouraged to allow generous circumstance bonuses on questions relating to events in the character’s time with any knowledge skill. Elven Lore Sorcery General You have shackled your sorcerous powers in chains of cold reason, utilizing ancient elven techniques. Prerequisite: Int 13+, elven blood OR Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks, no current sorcerer/bard levels Benefit: You use your Int modifier instead of your Cha modifier for all purposes relating to sorcerer (or bard) spells, including bonus spells per day, setting the DC, and allowed spell levels. Special: You may not learn or cast sorcerer/bard spells from the Enchantment school (just like a wizard’s prohibited school). Your magical technique intentionally suppresses emotions and is unsuited to such magic. Story Hour He is an old elf, a very rare sight. Leaning over a cane he walks to the stone, and passes his hands over it. He focuses, and flames flicker inside the dark crystal. “It is as I feared. It is the Eye of Ming-Yun, a most evil artifact.” The baron shifts uncomfortably. “But will it tell the truth?” “Oh yes. That is all that it does: it will reveal the truth.” The elf turns rapidly, and strikes his cane onto the floor. “I warn you, baron: do not tempt yourself! You must give it to your most capable agent, and have him hide it in the most inaccessible place, protected by the most powerful magic, and then kill all those who know of its location. Then, you must have him killed. You must keep it hidden, baron, you must keep it safe.” The baron snorts. “You said it took three hundred years for my predecessors to do so last time. I think we can risk just one use. The trial will begin shortly, bring this “Eye” to it.” He leaves, his small entourage leaving with him. Only the old elf, Janus, and Amy remain behind. Amy coughs. “If it only reveals the truth, how is it evil?” The elf looks upon her with a mixture of pity and tiredness. “Is truth the only value, young one? Is that what matters to you? What is truth compared to happiness? Beauty? Love? Freedom? He passes his hand slowly above the black stone. “He will use it slowly at first - that much my power over him holds. Only to check the innocence of this Laudwig, now. Perhaps to find the true killers, later. Then to check of his wife’s fidelity… the trustworthiness of his advisors… his military plans… his own death. Soon, he will be wrapped completely in the Spider’s Web, trapped by foreknowledge and shackled in the chains of fate. By knowing the future, he will become not only a prisoner to it, but also its warden. The two are inexorably linked. And when this fate is spun by the Spider Queen herself, it will be woven only from the most terrible threads. “That is”, he smiles meekly, “if he can hold on to it.” With that he turns, and walks peacefully through door. Janus looks over the stone, and back to Amy. “So…”, he says, “thanks for bringing it.” category:CR 7 category:Elf category:Bard